earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Funeral for Dame Felena
Category:Events Category:Past_Events Category:Elentariah Category:Felena Funeral for Dame Felena Wednesday, April 18th, 2007 8 p.m. Cathedral of Light, Stormwind Public Notice A notice, written in delicate script, posted throughout Stormwind. The notice is embossed with the seals of Winter's End and the Cathedral of Light. :Dame Felena, the orphan, Knight-Peerless, is no longer of this world, she now travels in the Light. :All those who loved Felena, all those who were friend to Felena, even adversaries who simply respected Felena, are welcomed to a celebration of her life, this Wednesday at 8pm in the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind. After the service, there will be a procession to the Tree of Winter's End in Elwynn Forest, near Thunder Falls, where her mortal form will be laid to final rest. :In honor of the hope that Dame Felena held so dear, we ask that attendees not wear colors or dress of sorrow, but of joy and life. :''--Abbess Elentariah Evertrust'' Invitations Elentariah sits quietly at a small writing desk, surrounded by the stone of her windowless office in the Cathedral. With care, using a eloquent handwriting, she begins addressing the notices. "Master Tai Jiang and all of Grey Tiger Shipping and Freight Company" "Akallandin and all of Knight's Errant" "Sir Saidivh Bedwyr and all of the Scarlet Battalion" "Lady Sirithil Nightstone and all of House Nightstone" "Lady Kira Adamaa and all of Silver Dawn" Laying her quill down, she sighs, leaning back in her chair. Closing her eyes, she begins to shiver. A young girl with soft features and scarlet hair precariously tied up enters the room. "M-Miss Ev-Evertrust," the young girl stammers, "a-are you all r-right?" Elentariah does not open her eyes, only takes a deep breath, "Yes Chrystallyn. Only taking a moment and thinking. I do not want to leave anyone out, that they might miss Felena's service. It's daunting...her life touched so many, even I do not know them all." Elentariah sits up, beginning to write again. Chrystallyn, eyes wide with curiosity, moves to view writing. "Uinen Telperion", "Sullivan Aisenshield", "Asherrean Koth", "Peejee", "Sir Eustace Chanticleer", "Lady Arrish", "Father Piethar", "Sir Tylun" Elentariah pauses a moment. Then with a firmness in her grip of the quill, writes, "Veras" and ""Lady Gospel Lightfaith and friends" She pauses, staring at the writing. "E-Elentariah! They...they're not close to Felena!" Chrystallyn blurts out, staring at the newly written names. Laughing, Elentariah answers, "No, dear, you are right, they were not. But at the very least, they both held respect for Felena. All who honor her memory should be invited, I think" Chrystallyn begins to ask, "What if they..." Elentariah interrupts, waving her hand, "They won't...not at this time, I don't think. Even the greatest of enemies will respect her passing." Chrystallyn begins to speak, but bites her tongue, thinking better of it. Elentariah simply smiles to the girl, "Peace dear...it will be all right" Elentariah continues writiing, filling out the last of the notices. "Sir Cogitatus and all of Swords and Spells United" "Sir Alkan and all of Dark Heart" "Sir Jaero and all of Anduin's Faithful" Elentariah sighs heavily once more, "Light, who could ever know how many lives were touched by Felena. I know I'm forgetting, or leaving some out. I can only pray that those missed will understand, and attend regardless, knowing they are welcome." Chrystallyn takes a meager step forward, her hands playing with nervousness, "M-Miss Evertrust...you could...maybe...put the notice up...in really obvious places...around the City" Gently nodding her head, Elentariah smiles, "Yes dear, that is a wonderful idea. I shall create a few more on more sturdy parchment." Pausing a moment, Elentariah turns to Chrystallyn, studying her, "Yes, and I think I will ask you to post them throughout the city. I will call on you when they are ready, dear Chrystallyn. For now, I am off to mail these notices." As Elentariah slowly rises from the chair, Chrystallyn stammers, "I...I...don't....I mean! Yes....I...would be happ...err....h-honored to. I! I could take....if you want...t-take those notices to the m-mailbox!" Elentariah smiles, lifting a hand to gently touch Chrystallyn's cheek, "No dear, I will take them. The fresh air will do me good." Elentariah turns, and with swift and graceful movement, glides from the office.